Shipping
by Mephisto Barto Dertov Kucabara
Summary: a compilation of several pokemon shippings


**POKESHIPPING (ASH/MISTY)**

". How could this be why I can not get you off my mind, or rather ... From my heart" - Those were the thoughts of Ash Ketchum.

A few months ago since Ash had come to the Hoenn region, the third region to visit. It was undertaking his journey with his old friend Brock, City gym leader Pewter and eternal love with Joey Jenny nurses and officers; and with his new friends: May, the first girl he had met in the region, and his younger brother Max, a boy of eight eager to learn from the world pokemon.

Now, the group had stopped to rest in a clearing located on Route 109. They were prepared everything to have lunch there, Brock was preparing stew May while preparing the table. The girl looked up to see his coach friend who was sitting charging back against a tree, he was not paying attention to the world around him, he was just sitting there, immersed in thought, staring at an object held in his right hand.

What it happens - May was said to only-if not stopped watching that thing since I stopped here

May approached Brock, his intention was to ask if he knew anything about the behavior of Ash. When she was at her side, but she said softly Hey Brock, Ash has not failed to see that thing in his hand, indeed, has been very thoughtful, has not stopped there and has said almost nothing all day. You know him?

Brock heeded the girl and the boy looked discreetly red cap, after observing well and do your analysis responded with a smile to the brown-hair girl Quiet, I bet you must be thinking of Misty

Misty - asked the girl- perhaps is that girl who had gone before?

Brock replied Si-

But ... Why he is so thoughtful - May asked again, wanting to know more about the behavior of his friend

Brock said nothing more about the relationship between Ash and the girl Kanto, only just kept cooking and say to him You better ask him, only he knows why

May nodded positively, then he started toward where Ash was. As he approached, he saw that he quickly closed his hand, preventing him from seeing what she was carrying in Ash ... I ask you a question?

Clear May. If you want sit down- Ash replied without much brightened you wanted to ask me?

May was willing to know why he was so thoughtful, wanted to know what was in his hand that looked severely, but above all he wanted to know what his real relationship with the girl named Misty

You've been lately very thoughtful, tell me, you think of something - it was the first question that came from the lips of the native girl Hoenn

No ... I do not think of anything, I just wanted to start thinking about my next battle-lying Ash said the coordinator for it did not know the truth

Not true, is something else, and I know that has to do with what you have in hand said May seeking to see the true answer, could enséñamela?

Ash did not object to the request of his friend, he opened his hand, revealing the object had: it was a very peculiar lure, as this was the form of his old traveling companion Misty.

And this - said admired May to see what was very still, thinking his friend Kanto

It is a gift to me Misty, my former companion said Ash with a little encouragement

May realized that the mood had changed his friend, now it was clear, it was true that he missed his friend Ash orange hair, but she wanted to know more, wanted to know about the feelings of Ash's strange, right?

Yes, she's my best friend-Ash said again without much encouragement

In saying this, Ash gesture changed again a slight smile of joy to a sad face, noticed this May, who insisted another question Tell me one thing Ash, what's your real relationship with that girl

Sorry - Ash asked a little confused

Yes, I mean that if you have feelings for her that goes beyond a simple friendship, maybe ... Love, May said going directly to the "grain"

What do you mean - the boy replied with some bewilderment in his words. This time, Ash was flushed at the question so he preferred to turn his head so that the girl would not notice. He well knew that their thoughts and feelings for her best friend were becoming more obvious, but nevertheless preferred to deny them for fear of a mockery of his new companion that you say is false, I would never have come to love and less it - answered the boy wanting to make May removed the thought from his head.

May saw the slight blush of his friend coach, gave a small smile at what he achieved, and again returned to insist- is not true! You've been acting weird lately, I know all I've been thinking about is that girl said the girl told him pretending to be angry at him for his reaction

It is not true! I just ... I just ...- Ash mumbled, no longer know how to defend themselves against accusations coordinator

Look into my eyes and tell me it's true that not love- said earnestly May, was great determination to find out what really Ash hid in the depths of his heart.

The boy turned to her but quickly look away again with a slight blush on the cheeks, could not help each May that saw only remembered increasingly Misty. Before May he not scold her, Ash spoke

I can't- said the boy with a little disappointment in his voice

Eh - he said the coordinator- confused why not?

Every time I see your face only do remember that increasingly, finished Ash answer

May blushed at the comment of Ash, he never imagined he could say something as sweet and tender as that. But despite this, his stubbornness was great, so I asked again but this time a little embarrassed as Ash knew the answer, then ... You...

Yes, it's true-interrupted Ash seriously looking into her eyes. After taking a deep breath again with a strong blushes she tills' in love with Misty.

May was impressed by the sudden reaction of Ash, but nevertheless, was happy to have gotten the answer he expected both

Now you are happy? Now you got what you wanted - Ash asked to May with some anger in his words, he did not want to admit those feelings but had to do to poor due to the pressure that generated her friend

You're an idiot - said the girl with a bit of mock fury

May reacting much impressed by Ash, I did not think she was able to answer as well.

Why did you not tell when you could - continued the girl pretending to be angry with him only look at you now, you are suffering only a mistake of yours, if you knew you loved her why do not you confess?

He was afraid, if - Ash replied strongly

The conversation had taken course towards the screams, May was willing to do anything for the boy's no longer deny their feelings and do something to fix this serious problem; meanwhile, Ash could not do more, it would be best to confess everything unburden- Our relationship as friends was not very stable, even though we were good friends were always arguing, and that's why I never dared, I thought she did not feel the same as me, I thought if I told he was going to frighten or offend, so I preferred silence him- this time, Ash said it all but with much pain and sadness in his words

And now? What do you think? - May asked again with a straight posture

Ash sigh and then say to him you're right, I was an idiot to not tell- was the last thing Ash said before falling back to the ground with his hands on his temples

May noticed that his friend was sorry for everything that happened, satisfied with what he had achieved was up to him to comfort him do not feel well, what you should do is go get it, confess everything I just said

But I have to finish the league and it has its obligations there would be folly beyond that fence to tell only, and would be even worse not being reciprocated. Maybe, I do not like him, perhaps like another and I am only saddened his friend Ash said, his thoughts would not let his heart to act on it

You never know but do attempt perhaps if you're well matched and you're just a fool to think otherwise-May continued trying to convince

May not, things are not like that ... Never was the last thing will be- Ash he said. With that he got up to go help with the table.

May had got what he wanted, but still was not entirely satisfied. She felt she had to do something, should help his friend so he could be happy with the girl he loves, and he knew very well how to achieve it.

/

Our heroes on their way to reach Slateport City, there would rest at night in a hotel in town and then continue with their journey the next day.

Around 23:00 hours, all were in their rooms sleeping tired due to the long day had passed, everyone except May, who had been awakened to carry out his plan to cheer Ash. He went to the room where they have the tele-communicators, there under the house number of Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother

Ah! May! What a pleasure to talk to you lady greeted him across the communicator

Good night Mrs. Delia May corresponded warmly greeting him and then continued talking to help me communicate with such Misty

Misty? For what? - Confused she replied Mrs.

You see, is to help in some conflict sentimental Ash said the girl with some trickery we will know later.

/

A week passed, our heroes were in the same city, May had convinced them to stay there for a few days, and his excuse was that it took a long time to visit the city, but rather, his intentions were different.

They were having breakfast in the city center. At the end they returned to the hotel where they were staying with the intention of collecting your luggage, remove your account and continue your way, what a surprise they did not know they would find upon arrival.

Upon entering the hotel, Ash was extremely surprised, the girl in front of him was orange hair, and she sat there in the living room of the hotel apparently waiting

Ash - the girl called him happy to see him again

Misty ... Your ...- stammered surprised to see her and admired Ash

That's all you're going to tell me? - Asked Misty crossing his arms, pretending to be outraged

No ... Is that.. Never thought your ...- Ash kept saying she was so admired by the encounter that he could not express in words how I felt at that moment

Misty took the initiative and rushed to hug him

I also strangeness I told the girl sinking his face in the boy's shoulder. Ash said nothing, only he returned the hug.

/

The hours passed, Misty had presented with new friends of the boy.

Throughout the day, the girl-haired orange and red cap coach, spent the afternoon together. They had been talking about his life in those last months they had been separated.

For Ash, that day was magnificent, had been with the girl he loved all day. He simply did not want the day sold just as soon, or at least it did not end without having made an attempt to kiss her.

Come ... I want to show you something-Ash said happily as she pulled her friend's arm

Where you taking me Ketchum - Misty asked with the same joy that his friend coach

He had arrived in the afternoon, it was time for the sunset, and Ash had separated, with Misty, the rest of the group, the reason the boy wanted to tell his friend about his true feelings.

Ash Misty had reached a large lake located on the outskirts of the city. The scenery was quite beautiful, the sun reflected in the crystal clear lake that seemed to glow with weak sunlight; Ash had managed to make her friend was amazed by this wonderful view

Ash! This ... This place is very beautiful - you Misty said with a dreamy look and with eyes full of hope

If it is-then he replied Ash remain silent again

Both boys had been seeing each other and straight in the eye. Their eyes were intertwined, each could see through each other's eyes, it seems that they could communicate between them and know what the other felt. This time, the initiative was taken by Ash who slowly approached the girl, being face to face, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him gluing it with his body, especially this was not a simple hug, but the He did that guy to kiss his lips.

Misty was impressed at first, he never imagined that his friend and former traveling companion do something like that, she just fell to kiss and to avoid the idea that this was only his imagination, he embraced the boy by the neck while this held her by her waist.

The guys lasted a long time until they had to break the kiss slowly, they will not let go of the hug, preferred to stay together and never separated. Misty rested his head on the boy's chest while he was still holding her waist. Both boys were extremely happy with what they had just done, words left over, all that mattered were two words that both boys said in unison i love you was the last thing they said before returning to kiss deeply.

There was only one witness before this tender and beautiful act, the sun was hidden behind the horizon, promising to return for a new day ... A new day and for a new life together.

FINISH


End file.
